The Decisive Battle
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: Watch as both the Spartan and Thor engage the dark elf Kurse in an epic 3-way battle to the death.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot where my OC the Spartan teams up with Thor against the dark elf Kurse. This is non-canon to my series by the way.  
**

**I guess this more or less a tribute to Dakkaman77's Marvel Alliance series, since he had Kurse as one of the major villains.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**_(Insert Theme: Vs. Nega Wisp Armor Phase 1-Sonic Colors [OST])_**

In the middle of a vast wasteland a great battle between three powerful beings was taking place.

One was known as the God of Thunder himself, the Mighty Thor; the other one was known as Jonathan Hernandez or as he often likes to be called, the Spartan. the third was known as Kurse, the strongest of the Dark Elves hailing from Svartalfheim, one the Nine Realms.

Kurse was busy powering up to his full strength. Both warriors knew they had to get serious if they had any chance to stop this monster.

"Looks like it's time for me to finally get serious," The Spartan said as he powered up in a blazing red aura. The effect was almost instantaneous.

Thor powered up as well, knowing that he shouldn't hold back against this monster, "Have at thee monster!"

"I am going to enjoy this!" Kurse yelled out before rushing at the two heroes. He punched Thor, sending him flying, and then Jonathan attempted to punch him only to be sent flying as well.

They both recovered and Thor charged at Kurse again scoring a direct blow with his hammer and proceeded to hit him repeatedly but Kurse was able to counter by kicking Thor away. Kurse was then caught off guard as Jonathan slammed into him but was then grabbed and then kicked up into the air. Thor went to hit him again but Kurse countered with an uppercut, then he blocked an elbow strike from Jonathan and then countered with a well-aimed kick to his chest.

Thor tried to attack Kurse from behind but Kurse grabbed his head in an iron grip and raked him across the ground and then kicked Thor into the ground. He then turned to see the Spartan flying toward him, Kurse responded by firing three blasts of energy at him. Jonathan was able to dodge the first two but was unable to evade the third one.

"I will stain my hands with your blood you impudent child!" Kurse snarled.

He turned to see Thor ascending to the clouds; he began to spin his hammer in circles over his head. Calling upon the power of Mjolnir, Thor summoned lightning to the hammer. The energy continued to build in Mjolnir until Thor stopped spinning the mallet and grasping the handle firmly.

Pointing the uru head of his hammer at the dark elf, Thor let out his battle cry. "For Midgard!" A massive bolt of lightning burst from the head of Mjolnir, striking Kurse in the chest causing him to scream in deep agony and sending him skidding across the ground.

Kurse recovered and then leaped into to the air and grabbed Thor. He then slammed him into the ground creating a deep hole in the ground. He then proceeded to punching him repeatedly in the face. Then Jonathan teleported in front of Kurse and hit him with an uppercut, sending him high into the air then kicked him down, then teleporting again to shoot a blast of red energy at him, sending him flying backwards.

But Kurse wouldn't back down as he rammed into Jonathan which sent him sprawling. Kurse then leapt up and jumped down on Jonathan causing him to cough out blood. He repeated this action three times until there was a deep crater in the ground.

"I was expecting a bit more from the both of you, it appears that I was mistaken," Kurse sneered.

**(End Theme)  
**

* * *

**_(Insert Theme: Vs. Nega-Wisp Armor (Phase 2) - Sonic Colors [OST])_**

Before Kurse could gloat any further, two massive bursts of energy rose from the ground, revealing both the Spartan and Thor now more powered up than ever with The Spartan's aura was now glowing a bright crimson while Thor was incased in a blue aura with lightning crackling all around it.

"You're finished!" Jonathan shouted.

"Now you will feel the true strength of the Son of Odin!" Thor declared.

Kurse merely laughed, "You fools think that simply powering up would give you the strength to defeat me?! I am far too powerful for that!"

He was cut off from saying anymore when Jonathan teleported right in front of him and rammed his right fist into his stomach, causing Kurse to cough out massive amounts of blood. Then he was knocked away by a haymaker from Jonathan's left fist, then Jonathan flew after him.

Thor watched from afar with a smirk on his face, _"hmm, impressive Spartan," _Thor thought before he went after Kurse as well.

Jonathan followed up on his assault by kicking Kurse in face repeatedly before teleporting again to let Thor get a few shots in. Thor charged in and basked Kurse in the head with Mjolnir and did so repeatedly before slamming Kurse into the ground with a downward strike.

Kurse got up now panting and exhausted from all the damage he just took, "Urgh…this can't be happening!" He looked to see the Spartan holding a swirling ball of blue energy in his hand; he then saw it turning a deep shade of crimson after combining it with his Ki.

Jonathan then rushed at the weakened elf and rammed the energy deep into his chest, enveloping him in a spiraling sphere of crimson energy, knocking Kurse back until the energy expanded explosively; extending itself to a massive size that covered much of the wasteland.

After the explosion died down, both warriors went to see if that was enough. Sure enough it was, Kurse was lying in a 50 foot crater looking bloodied and broken. He wouldn't be getting up for a while.

_This victory was hard won, _Thor thought before raising his hammer into the sky, roaring in victory.

The Spartan crossed his arms; this battle was more difficult than he thought.

_It's over._

They had won.

* * *

**Alright that was it, you just got a glimpse on what the Spartan is really capable of and (spoilers) you can expect more team ups with him and Thor in Rise of the Spartan as there will be fights that will require the both of them to combine both of their strengths.  
**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
